Here's to the Night
by Genn and Izy 160
Summary: After Nick's first solo concert, he can't help but feel empty inside. This was all because one special someone wasn't there at his concert. How will one phone call help heal the pain in Nick's heart? NILEY ONESHOT


**Heyy =] It's Izy…again. Haha I know what you're thinkingg, another oneshot? Gurll, enough! But yea, I like writing these a lot haha and reviews would be soo great. Please guys, it only takes a few seconds, and I'm not expecting some huge 8 sentence review. One sentence will suffice =] Thanks for reading, everyone!! Hope break or school is going great! This story is Nick's POV only and it slightly resembles "Fly With Me, Mi" but hopefully not too much! And the author's note at the end is important!**

* * *

You're reading this right now, but you totallyy skipped over the author's note. Please go back and read it =]

Nick's POV

"For who I am!!" I sang the last few lyrics of my new single. It's my first solo concert of my tour but I can't help but feel a tiny bit depressed. The songs were performed to perfection by my band and myself, the stage/arena was spacious and comfortable, but the crowd; there was someone missing in the crowd. Was I that selfish to not be satisfied by the countless amount of fans that came to see the show? Or all of my relatives that flew from all over to come see me? How about my friends? Chelsea, Maya, Garbo, and all the others? Selena came too, but I don't know if she really fits into that category. To be completely honest, I wasn't so comfortable with Selena being there, when _she_ wasn't. My publicist told me it was mandatory for Selena to be seen at the concert so that some of her fans would buy my album. Thanks, Jerry. And she started smiling a lot during Rose Garden. I really hope she knows that it's about Maya. Her mother owns a Rose Garden, which was what inspired me to write the song **(true facts!)**. And even one time, when I looked up to the balcony where my family was, she caught my eye and winked. She _winked _at me. Whatttt thee helll?!? What kind of message is she trying to give me? I was definitely _not _planning on getting back together with her. I had been there before, didn't feel any affectionate feelings towards her, and ended it as nicely as I possibly could. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea in me inviting her here. By force is not the same as actually wanting to. But I'm really taking out all my anger on her right now. The real reason I'm so upset, is that I guess I always imagined Miley being here at my very first solo concert. I wanted _her _to be the one I looked up at in the balcony. I wanted _her _to wink at me and smile cutely like she used to when we were together. She was supposed to be here watching. She would be the one who stood up on the railing, screaming "I LOVE YOU, NICK!!" just a little louder than everyone else. She was special, and she used to be mine.

I sat down on the couch in my personal reserved room of the small arena. It would only be about 15 minutes until my family came knocking on the door to congratulate me. I'm glad I have a _little _time to myself.

I think about Miley all the time. There's not one day when she doesn't cross my mind. I'm always wondering where she is, what she's doing, _why _she's not with me but with _him._ I'm bitter, I'll admit it. But not because of Miley, because of myself for letting her slip away. I had let her go the first time and promised myself that it wouldn't ever happen again. So much for that promise. I didn't break up with her though. I would _never _do that. But I didn't show her how much I truly loved her. She deserved way more than how I treated her during our second time around. The first week was the only good one. I showered her with love and compliments and she did the same. It was perfect and it couldn't have gotten better. But during the tour, things got very difficult. I would try to call her, but get too sleepy. I would text her, but not nearly as much as I could have. I guess I just didn't realize how fragile our relationship was at the time. It must have been so hard for her to risk being together with me again. I had hurt her _so _badly the first time. And before it had even started, it ended. She did it so nicely, with so much love but so much sadness. She didn't want to end it, but she knew it had to be done. She knew it was a tough time to be in a relationship and so she ended it. At first I was upset for I didn't understand. But soon, I put it into perspective and began to realize her position. I still can't believe I let her go. I pushed her into the arms of _him. _And now all I can feel is regret.

I can't keep doing this to myself. I have to talk to her, I need to hear her voice. She was the only one who could get me out of this semi-depressed stage. I can't keep feeling like this when I'm just beginning my tour. I took my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it. I sorted through my contacts until I found her name: My Miley =]. I loved seeing that contact on my phone. I took a deep breath and pressed call. I waited as it rang 4 times. I was just about to give up, until I heard her beautiful voice fill my ears.

"Hello?" she answered. Oh man, I didn't even plan what to say! Usually words just flow out of my mouth when I'm talking to her, but now was different.

"Erm, Miley? Is that you?" IS THAT YOU?!?! What was I thinking??

She giggled and said "Yea Nick, It's me!" Thank God she let that one go. Okay, what do I say now??

"Hey, Miles. I just wanted to talk, see how you were." Wow, way to sound depressed, Nick. Great job. She's totally going to tell.

"Oh, I'm great! Europe is beautiful. Is there something wrong, Nick? You sound a little down." She answered. I called it!

"Oh, um, I'm fine. Just miss you, is all." That was _not _supposed to come out but it was the most honest thing I had said so far in the conversation.

Her voice softened. "Aw, I miss you too Nick. We haven't talked in so long. I hate that we've grown so apart because of one break." Break?!?! Did she just say…break? I thought this was a "for good" kind of thing. My hearts racing and my hands are beginning to sweat.

"Or, break up, I guess I should call it." Never mind.

"Oh, um, yeah. We really have to talk more, I miss our long conversations, Mi." Since when did I get so honest all of a sudden?

"Me too, Nick. Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! How was your first solo concert??" Not good since you weren't there. No, I'm definitely not saying that.

"Aww, Nick. I'm sure you did amazing. I wanted more than anything to be there. I miss you so much Nick, you have no idea." Oh shit, Oh shit. Did I say it aloud?!? Wait, back up. She misses me that much? My heart, is swelling.

"I miss you too, Mi. But yeah, the concert was really great. Listen Miles, I can't stand not talking to you. I regret so much how I treated you before we broke up. I want you to know that. I want you to know how much I miss you and how much it kills me to see you with that guy…"

"Nick, it's okay. I understand how stressful it gets during a tour. I'm on one right now, silly! Well, just finishing one. But I so wish it could have worked out. I know that we had something special and I hate that we picked such horrible timing. But Nick, that guy has a name," I flinched "and we're currently on a break, him and I." I smiled so hard I felt like I would never frown again.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Mi. Can I ask why?" I hope I wasn't being nosey, but I couldn't help but want every single detail of the end of them. Okay, so maybe it's not the end just yet, but I can feel it coming on.

"He seems to believe that I'm still deeply in love with you." She said quietly. So is she saying she's not? Or maybe that she is? I'm so damn confused right now.

"But that's not true, right?" I asked nervously. I ran my hand through my curls in an attempt to calm me down. This conversation was getting more intense by the minute but I loved talking to her nonetheless.

"Well that depends. Do you want it to be true?" Um, YES.

"I don't think what I want should determine whether you do or not." Smooth, Nick. No seriously, that was pretty good.

"What do you think?" She asked. I could tell she was getting nervous. I wanted nothing more than to just be there next to her and hold her in my arms. But that wasn't a possibility right now.

"I don't know what to think, Mi! Of course I want you to love me! I want nothing more than to just be with you. But-but it's not that simple since you may or may not love me back…" I said that so fast I wasn't even sure if she heard me.

"Well what would you do if I told you I did? Really, Nick. How could you ever think otherwise? Did you think I would just stop loving you because we couldn't be together in the way that we hoped?" She was right.

"I don't know. I guess when I saw you with Liam, I convinced myself that you had already moved on." I said quietly.

"I was _trying _to. But we both know that's never gonna happen. I love you way too much to just let you go. I want to be with you, Nick. But we've done it twice and for some reason, it never works out."

"But it's different now, Mi! In 2006, we were fighting all the time because we were together all the time. It wasn't healthy for us to be around each other every minute. And this summer was stressful for the both of us. You had a movie to shoot and I had concerts for the tour. But now we're both in the same place. I may be going to concerts around the country, but you can go to any one you want! We'll be able to see each other so much easier. Unless that's not what you want…then that's totally okay." No, it's totally not, but I can't force her into something she doesn't want to do.

"Of course I want to. But are you sure we'll be able to do it? Are you sure this is what you _really _want?" Yes, yes, a million times yes.

"I've never wanted anything more in my entire life." And that was the truth.

"If you're absolutely positutely sure!!!!" She said cutely. I could almost imagine the bright smile on her face now.

I laughed and replied "I am absolutely positutely sure! Nothing could possibly make me happier. " I couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was mine again. Miley was MY Miley again.

She giggled "Okay, Nicky. I'm yours."

* * *

**Pleasee read? Thank youu =] Okay, that was the worst oneshot in the history of oneshots. It's like it wouldn't end! I am so sorry that it dragged on for so long! This was definitely not my best but I hope at least a couple of you enjoyed it. Please please review =] It makes me SO happy when I see that I got a review. After this, I wanna write another oneshot possibly back in time. A cute one =] If anyone has any ideas for oneshots, I would be more than happy to write one about it! PLEASE look at the other stories on this account, including Genn's new oneshot "Eavesdropping" !!!! It is AHmazing =] And I'll be updating "I Knew I Loved You" tomorrow, so be sure to check that out. Love you all**


End file.
